


Jack Proof

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Katnappe decides to 'Jack Proof' her house in case her parents ever invites his family over.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships





	Jack Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

The Spencer residence… not the Spicer residence was nice and pristine, majorly clean. Everything was the latest appliance and happened to have a gorgeous and immaculately clean shine to it, not to mention that everything in the house had its place, from the fine china, to every piece of furniture. The entire household was what would seem to be perfect.

Of course, Ashley, aka, Katnappe, would tell anyone and everyone other wise. Her parents were always gone and she was quite lonely being an only child. All her parents ever did was go and do social events, or end up having some sort of major work event. And almost none of them allowed for Katnappe to come along.

One of the few times had been to the Spicer household, which, coincidently happened to be in the same neighborhood as the Spencer household, not to mention the Spicers were of the same class as her family was. That was, except for one Jack Spicer, the off spring of the lovely couple that owned the place. Of course, they seemed to ignore Jack as much as her parents did her.

Or perhaps it wasn't so much ignoring him, as to being naïve as to what Jack, the biggest loser at Ashley's school was really about. He told them straight to their face many times that he was up to evil and not doing anything good, but they just nodded their heads and laughed it off as some sort of teenage phase.

Ashley hadn't wanted to make it so that she had to spend any time with Jack at that party, but when his parents started laughing with their guests about Jack's wacky imagination, she wanted to see if Jack dressed up in superhero… cough… villain costumes on his spare time. She wasn't prepared for what she ended up finding.

There she found him in his secret base of operations, planning his next move with this thing that was transparent, yet obviously alive. Thus Ashley ended up getting to know the boy more so then she wanted to. It wasn't something that would ruin her reputation at school, as Jack didn't even recognize her.

Then again, it wasn't as if either of them had any friends at school, Jack because he was such an outlandish loser that he stood out like five sore thumbs. With Ashley it was because she hadn't gotten along really well with some of her old friends as they had become boring when they began focusing more on looking their best and boys, without having fun with the whole matter.

However, because nether she or Jack had any friends at school, she feared that their parents would try to make them be friends, or worse… try to get them to date. While Jack was a genius… other aspects left him rather… how to put it, without a leg to stand on, as his geniusness was limited to what he could build and even that lacked comment sense.

Thus she also had the feeling that her parents, who were good friends of his parents apparently, would invite them over sometime. Thus she came up with the plan of action, as she knew that a certain _mad scientist_ was accident prone. She proceed to baby proof the house, or as she called her plan of action, baby proof the house.

One of the first things she went and did was to go and buy a bunch of plugs to put into the plugs around the house. Her parents, who only knew about her tame cats, and not the genetically altered ones, went and gave her funny looks. However, she had seen what Jack could do with an invention of his and have it back fire.

She then put plastic corners on all the corners in the house. Her parents of course couldn't figure out why she put them up at adult level, as if they were to have a new baby, it would be awhile for all these procedures, and also… they were too high. Plus, just because she was doing this wouldn't mean that they would actually have a new baby.

She then proceeded to place baby locks on all the cabinets. She didn't know what Jack might do with some of the chemicals under there, but knowing him, he might try to actually build a bomb, or mistake the bleach bottle for a milk jug. Her parents got frustrated with them and had to have her help opening some things, though it didn't really matter as they had maids to do most of the work for them.

She also put gates up at the top of the stair ways. This way Jack wouldn't go and fall down the stairs, which was a very likely scenario. She could just trust him to do this. Her parents didn't object to this so much as they thought she was trying to keep her house cats in the upstairs area, which they were quite pleased with.

Then the event came where the Spicer's were invited over for a dinner party. Much to Ashley's dismay… the one person she didn't want to come, actually came. She was also expected to entertain the boy, another thing that rather repulsed her. And, the very first thing out of his mouth was, "All right Katnappe… where's the bleach?"

"What do you want bleach for?" Katnappe raised an eyebrow, none to happy with the fact that the boy was even there.

"Because," the red head suddenly un-tucked his shirt. She saw the big stain on it. "I want to get rid of this before my mother sees it. She'll skin me a live."

"Good… I'll feed you to Chase Young's cats, no?" came her purring reply.

"Hey… that's not nice," Jack muttered.

"Well, deal with it!" Katnappe laughed. "There is no way that one can get that stain out with the way you are planning on doing it. And I will _not_ help you find the bleach, meow!"

"You are so mean," Jack muttered, going to the bathroom up the stairs and trying to open the door. "What the hell is wrong with this… seriously…"

"It's because…" Katnappe started, only to suddenly have the door to the cabinet break off. "Oh… great… you broke it."

"It was already broken… or needed fixing… whoever designed it put this weird plastic bar at the top that was keeping it shut," the boy suddenly commented.

"Argh… what do you plan on doing?" Katnappe suddenly asked. "You thought my parents would kill you, what about mine?"

"Get me an electric screw driver," Jack muttered, reaching for one of the outlets that was blocked off to removed the plastic that was in it.

"I am not…" Katnappe was suddenly interrupted as somehow, Jack had managed to stick his finger into the socket of the bathroom after removing the item that was originally stopping him from doing so. The lights went off, and the next thing she knew, he was in the hallway, backing right over the baby fence… or Jack fence she had put into place.

Katnappe's eyes snapped shut as she heard him go over and make loud noises while falling down the stairs. When she heard it stop, she hurried down the stairs, to see Jack suddenly stand up, quite woozy, as if he had been hit by a certain Shen Gong Wu. "Look at all the pretty lions, and tigers and bears oh my… when did Chase Young get bears?"

It was then that Jack stumbled backwards and hit his head again, this time on one of the shelves, right where she had thankfully covered it. However, when he collapsed to the ground, the vase that was there suddenly fell and crashed onto his head. Katnappe rolled her eyes, muttering as she did so. "So much for Jack proofing the house…"


End file.
